<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>三个愿望Part3 by Violet_Black</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476001">三个愿望Part3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Black/pseuds/Violet_Black'>Violet_Black</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>三个愿望 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:22:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Black/pseuds/Violet_Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>三个愿望 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>三个愿望Part3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>预警：没有预警<br/>*setting：<br/>总裁铁/神灯精灵虫<br/>Tony决定把精灵留在自己身边，但Peter好像并没有懂他话里的深层含义</p><p>“……你能不能不要再盯着我看了？”<br/>Tony忍无可忍地把手里的报表放在桌子上，抬眼对上Peter那双清亮的棕色眼睛。<br/>男孩盘腿坐在沙发上，一动不动地看着他，“你什么时候才能许第三个愿望？”<br/>Tony翻了个白眼，心里又开始发堵。<br/>前不久他们完成了第二个愿望，从这之后精灵就异常亢奋，可能是觉得自由之身近在咫尺了，于是比之前还要更加倍地粘着Tony，就差在脸上写满“第三个愿望是什么”这句话了。<br/>啧。男人皱起眉，有点不爽。他就这么迫不及待想要离开？<br/>Tony Stark完全忘记了一开始想把精灵赶走的人是他本人。<br/>Peter舔了舔嘴唇，这么多天的相处下来，迟钝的精灵终于成功在脑子里装上了危机探测雷达，现在他感觉到人类的心情似乎不太好，虽然不知道是因为什么，但是别惹到对方总是没错的。<br/>男孩拎着沙发上的Spider-Man玩偶——他自己买的，把下半张脸埋进里面乱蹭，只露出一双眼睛，滴溜溜地转着悄悄瞥向Tony。<br/>男人紧锁着眉头，沉沉地看了他一眼后拿起报表挡在脸前面，彻底隔绝精灵看过来的视线。<br/>Peter鼓起脸颊。<br/>……他有什么可生气的啊？<br/>男孩戳了戳Spider-Man的脸，又一次在心里感叹人类真的是太复杂难懂了。</p><p>如果有一个想要留在身边的家伙，该怎么才能让对方明白自己的意思？<br/>Happy一脸见了鬼的表情，张大嘴看着自家Boss。“你说什么？”<br/>“……算了，当我没提过吧。”<br/>Tony把手里一叠的文件摔在桌面上，仰头靠在椅子上挫败地叹了口气。Happy反映了一会儿，古怪地扬起眉。<br/>“你又看上哪个模特了？”<br/>“……你工资多少来着？我怎么突然不记得了。”<br/>“我刚才什么都没说。”Happy立马道。<br/>Tony翻了个白眼，伸手支在太阳穴上揉了揉眉心。Happy真的有点惊奇了，他可从来没见到过Tony Stark这么苦恼的样子——还是因为感情上的事。哪个姑娘手腕这么厉害？<br/>Pepper踩着高跟鞋进了办公室，打破了两人间诡异凝滞的气氛，但她的表情很不好看，显然是有不太妙的事情发生了。<br/>“坏消息，”<br/>助理小姐把怀里的文件推到Tony眼前，“麻烦你下次在做什么造福媒体行业的决定前通知一声行不行？”<br/>Tony耸耸肩，低头瞅了一眼，“uhha，比我预想的要糟那么一点。”<br/>“一点？”<br/>Pepper觉得自己有点颅内上火，有那么一瞬间想直接撂挑子不干，这个任性的老板实在太容易让人血压升高了。<br/>“Relax Miss Potts，”Tony向她摊摊手，“别总那么悲观。”<br/>Pepper干笑了一下。<br/>所有人都觉得Tony Stark疯了。作为首屈一指的军火巨头，居然在前不久的记者会上宣布要关闭SI的武器研发部门，连和他最为亲近的Pepper和Happy事先都不知情。<br/>不只是外部媒体，SI的内部最近也十分动荡，大多数人都并不满意Tony Stark的决策，其中以公司元老Obadiah Stan为最。<br/>这是一场拉锯战，而Pepper没有任何底气敢保证他们一定能撑下来。<br/>反倒是造成这种混乱局面的人还一脸漫不经心，显得在一旁干着急的自己像个傻子。她心中无力，只好把愤怒化作肢体语言，踏着高跟鞋气势汹汹地离开了。<br/>Tony摸了摸鼻子，视线飘回桌子上的那沓文件，不自觉沉下来一瞬。</p><p>Peter又开始在外面乱晃了。<br/>自从那天忍受不住胸中的郁结，在男孩面前泄露了他对于谈论“第三个愿望”的排斥感之后，Peter很明显收敛了许多，但这并不能让男人回来之后面对空荡荡的屋子时更好受一点。<br/>公司的事也搅得他心烦得可以，在又一次驱车回家没看见Peter后，Tony索性拿着车钥匙再次出了门，漫无目的地开着玛莎拉蒂乱晃，不知怎么就开到了Delmar面包店，那里面有最合Peter口味的三明治。<br/>Tony不自觉踩了刹车，车速渐渐慢下来。他有点控制不住地想进去，可脑子里突然闪过刚才一片漆黑的房子，心里来了气，松开刹车往前磨蹭了几步，正好停在Delmar前面那家快餐店边上。<br/>眼不见心不烦的男人满意了几分，戴上墨镜，准备下车买个芝士汉堡，结果隔着车窗瞥见的人影登时让他停住了动作。<br/>Peter在里面。<br/>精灵在人类社会愈发如鱼得水了，此时正穿着服务生的衣服，把手里端着的托盘放在一伙来吃快餐的女孩子面前，顺带附赠了一个又乖又甜的笑容，Tony分明看见在他走后那帮小姑娘压抑着的激烈讨论，脸红得不能更明显。<br/>Peter Parker在打工？？<br/>Tony第一反应就是在脑子里略了一遍给Peter单开的那张卡里还有没有钱。得出的结果让男人确信问题绝对不是出在自己身上，那他为什么还要出来打工？？？<br/>这么急着要撇清所有关系吗？<br/>他坐在车里隔着两层玻璃看Peter，突然很疲倦。<br/>男人蓦地发现自己从头到尾都搞不懂Peter Parker到底在想些什么，这只精灵看似单纯得很，像是能让人一眼就看到灵魂最深处，但事实上很多时候他看着男孩，却觉得对方的思绪并没有落在地球上的任何一个角落。<br/>他是伊甸园里的苹果，是潘多拉手中的魔盒，引人遐想又不自知。而自己以为在渐渐削减的距离，也许在对方眼里是一道从开始就没有丝毫变化的巨大鸿沟。<br/>似乎有所感应一样，Peter抬起了头，正好撞上男人没来得及收回的视线，他愣了一下，有点不知该做何反应一样呆立在原地。<br/>Tony看见精灵张了张口，似乎想说点什么，而男人并没有给他这个机会。他在那一瞬间转过头发动了车子，玛莎拉蒂疾驰而去，只在道路上留下一串渐渐飘散的尘土。<br/>他没看见Peter之后怔怔立了半天的模样，直到有其他服务生来提醒他，男孩才如梦方醒般地继续手里的工作。</p><p>当天晚上精灵忐忐忑忑地回来时，一进屋子就闻到了他说不上牌子的酒气。<br/>Tony坐在桌边，正要把酒杯再次倒满，听见门那里传来的动静后微微抬眼，便和Peter对上了视线。<br/>男人淡淡瞥了一眼后就收回目光，继续倒酒。到一半的时候Peter突然冲过来把酒瓶抢了过去，僵持间有些液体溅了出来，在地板上汇成一滩暗色。<br/>Peter僵硬地攥着瓶身在那里动也不动，自从某一次偷尝了男人的私藏品，结果半夜又吐又晕难受得要死之后，他就对酒精敬谢不敏了。更别说之后还知道这对人类身体有害，所以再看到Tony喝酒的时候，他都会鼓着脸用默不作声的谴责眼神看他，直到男人顶不住自己的眼神把酒收起来。<br/>而现在，他盯了Tony半晌，突然举起酒瓶就往嘴里灌，咕咚咕咚喝了好几口，被呛到了才咳嗽着放下，顶着男人略过一瞬诧异神色的双眼，抢先开口，“这次我可以付钱了。”<br/>他不说还好，一说Tony又想起来让他烦心的那一大堆麻烦事，首当其冲就是Peter Parker瞒着人出去打工这件事。<br/>“啊哈，”<br/>他意味不明地发出嘲讽的语气音，“那不如顺便把之前的房租结了？”<br/>“顺便一提，”在Peter来得及在说什么之前Tony又开口，“你在那家店不吃不喝工作个十几年大概才能抵这瓶酒的价。”<br/>Peter没说话。<br/>男孩的脸蛋泛起了潮红的颜色，他摇了摇头让自己保持清醒，接着又问出了那个几乎让Tony听到耳朵起茧子的问题。<br/>“你想好第三个愿望了吗？”<br/>又是这样！！<br/>男人突然猛地起身，把桌子上的东西全部一股脑扫下，玻璃制品噼里啪啦地摔碎在地上，碎片和没喝完的液体飞溅着，Peter下意识想要后退，却被Tony扳住了肩膀压在原地无法动弹。<br/>“你不是想听第三个愿望吗？好啊！”<br/>他按着男孩，低头吻了下去。<br/>Peter一下睁大了眼睛，还没反应过来，整个人就被Tony抱进卧室里压在床上，精灵紧紧闭了一下眼睛，微微喘息，“这就是你想要的？”<br/>他太熟悉这样的流程了，人类的前两个愿望就是这么实现的。<br/>Tony看着他，指尖在男孩衬衫的扣子上停了一会儿，有些嘲讽地扯起嘴角，“怎么，不是一直在问我第三个愿望吗？我现在给你实现的机会，你要让它白白溜走？”<br/>男人扯开自己的领带，随手丢在一边。彼得紧张地盯着他。<br/>“我的意思是，你真的想好了吗？”<br/>精灵不自然地往后缩了缩，这个举动Tony看在眼里，心头的火烧得更旺了。这家伙连碰都不想让自己碰了？他不是一向不在乎这些吗？<br/>“我想好了，”<br/>男人左腿膝盖插进Peter的双腿之间，晕染着一层暗色的双眼看着他，露出一个玩味的笑容。<br/>“自己把腿分开。”<br/>Peter愣住，几乎是下意识回答他，“不行。”<br/>“什么不行？”<br/>Tony用指尖挑开他衬衫的扣子，男孩的上身很快就裸露在空气中，微凉的温度刺激得他抖了一下。<br/>Peter按住他的手，咬着嘴唇，但眼神很坚决。“我不和你做这些，你换个愿望吧。”<br/>Tony看着他。<br/>室内的空气一瞬间凝滞下来，Peter看见男人眼里的温度一点点冷却，有点难受地皱起眉，张开嘴，“你听我说……”<br/>“可以。”<br/>Tony松开他，表情和声音都是淡淡的，没什么情绪的样子。<br/>Peter却觉得更慌了，他总有种面前的人类是座随时会喷发的火山的感觉，必须尽快离开这个危险地带。<br/>“我换个愿望，”<br/>Tony下了床，捡起刚刚扔在地上的外套，“不过我现在还没想好，你要是等得起，就不要总是来烦我。”<br/>Peter愣住，眼神里一闪而过受伤，“你觉得我很烦吗？”<br/>“你不想呆在这里，大可以直接离开——哦，那样就没办法恢复法力了对吧？”<br/>Tony没看他，自然没发现男孩情绪上的低落，他推开门，侧过脸看了坐在床上的男孩最后一眼，转身离开。</p><p>——TBC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>